familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of people from Malibu, California
The following is a list of notable people who were born in, or have been residents of, or otherwise closely associated with the American city of Malibu, California. The listed people are Americans unless otherwise noted. A *Cisco Adler musician *Rick Allen British drummer; Def Leppard *Paul Almond Canadian filmmaker and novelist *Herb Alpert musician, founder of A&M Records *Carlos Amezcua Los Angeles television news anchor *Pamela Anderson Canadian-born actress *Richard Dean Anderson actor *Angelyne singer and model *Jennifer Aniston actress *Rachel Ashwell English-born author, designer, entrepreneur *Emilie Autumn singer B *Simon Baker actor *Lucinda Bassett motivational speaker *Beck musician *Kristen Bell actress *Justin Berfield actor, producer and writer *Halle Berry actress *Valerie Bertinelli actress *Emily Blunt English actress *Ben Bostrom motorcycle racer *Clara Bow actress *Ryan Braun professional baseball player *Jeff Bridges actor *James Brolin actor, producer and director *Charles Bronson (deceased) actor *Mel Brooks film director, producer, and writer *Pierce Brosnan Irish actor *Bruce Buffer UFC announcer *Geneviève Bujold actress *Mark Burnett British-born director, producer C *Colbie Caillat singer *Dean Cain actor *James Cameron Canadian-born director and producer *Dyan Cannon actress *Adam Carolla comedian *Jim Carrey Canadian-American actor *Colette Carr singer and rapper *Johnny Carson (deceased) talk show host *Chris Chelios retired NHL player *Cher singer, actress *Dick Clark (deceased) television personality; businessman *Jackie Collins (deceased) British novelist *Carl Colpaert director; founder of Cineville *Lauren Conrad reality-television personality *Robert Conrad actor *Courteney Cox actress *Cindy Crawford supermodel *Leo Cullum (deceased) cartoonist, best known for his work in The New YorkerGrimes, William (October 25, 2010). "Leo Cullum, New Yorker Cartoonist, Dies at 68". The New York Times. Retrieved October 26, 2010. *John Cusack actor *Miley Cyrus singer D *Tony Danza actor *Bette Davis actress *Olivia De Berardinis pin-up artist *Giada De Laurentiis Italian television chef *Lana Del Rey singer *Patrick Dempsey actor *Bruce Dern actor *Laura Dern actress *Danny DeVito actor, director, producer *Leonardo DiCaprio actor *Joan Didion writer *Shannen Doherty actress *Stephen Dorff actor *Robert Downey, Jr. actor *Roma Downey actress *Fran Drescher actress, author, producer *Minnie Driver actress *David Duchovny actor *Bob Dylan singer E *Sam Elliott actor *David Ellison film producer, founder of Skydance Productions *Lawrence Ellison businessman, founder of Oracle Corporation *Megan Ellison film producer, founder of Annapurna Pictures *Emilio Estevez actor, director *Melissa Etheridge singer F *Tami Farrell Miss Teen USA 2003, Miss California USA 2009 *Sally Field actress *Erin Fitzgerald voice actress *Joe Flanigan actor G *Kenny G saxophonist *Lady Gaga singer, songwriter *John A. Garcia chief executive officer of Novalogic Inc., philanthropist *James Garner (deceased) actor, The Rockford Files *Kevin Garnett NBA basketball player *Brad Garrett actor *David Geffen producer, record producer *Richard Gere actor *Mel Gibson actor, director, producer *Whoopi Goldberg actress, comedian *Louis Gossett, Jr. actor, Roots *Camille Grammer ex-wife of actor Kelsey Grammer, former castmate of The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, dancer and model *Kelsey Grammer actor, Dr. Frasier Crane on TV's Cheers and'' Frasier *Josh Groban singer *Matt Groening cartoonist of ''The Simpsons and Futurama H *Gigi Hadid model *Larry Hagman (deceased) actor *Mark Hamill actor *Laird Hamilton surfer *Tom Hanks actor, producer *Ed Harris actor *Goldie Hawn actress *David Hemmings British actor *Don Henley musician, co-founder of the Eagles *Henry Hill (deceased) gangster *Paris Hilton heiress *Dustin Hoffman actor *Anthony Hopkins Welsh actor *Kate Hudson actress *Jim Hutton (deceased) actor *Timothy Hutton actor, producer and director I *Tris Imboden drummer for Southern California rock band Honk, and for jazz-fusion and pop band Chicago J *Janet Jackson singer, actress *David Janssen (deceased) actor *Brody Jenner reality-television personality *Caitlyn Jenner Olympic athlete, reality TV star, transgender advocate *Angelina Jolie actress *Jennifer Jones (deceased) actress K *Terry Kath (deceased) guitarist, singer-songwriter of Chicago *Jeffrey Katzenberg producer *Stacy Keach actor *Brian Keith (deceased) actor *Miranda Kerr model *Anthony Kiedis frontman of the Red Hot Chili Peppers *Jimmy Kimmel comedian, television presenter *Suge Knight chief executive officer of Death Row Records *John Krasinski actor *Thomas Kretschmann German actor *Chantal Kreviazuk Canadian singer-songwriter *Kris Kristofferson actor, singer-songwriter L *Michael Landon (deceased) actor *Angela Lansbury actress, singer *Chloe Lattanzi singer; daughter of Matt Lattanzi and Olivia Newton-John *Matt Lattanzi actor; former husband of Olivia Newton-John *Jane Leeves English actress *Louis Leithold (deceased) scholar and writer; wrote The Calculus, a widely used high school and college calculus textbookDr. Louis Leithold obituary, nytimes.com, MAy 10, 2005. *Jack Lemmon (deceased) actor *Téa Leoni actress *David Letterman talk show host, comedian *Richard Littlejohn English journalist *Rob Lowe actor *Dayton Lummis (deceased) actorLummis, Jr., Dayton. Captain Midnight and the California Dream: 50 Years Adrift in the Golden State, pp. 13-26, 224-5, 228-31, iUniverse, New York, NY, 2005. . *John Lydon (also known as Johnny Rotten) British-Irish singer M *Ali MacGraw actress *Shirley MacLaine actress *Amy Madigan actress *Lee Majors actor *Howie Mandel actor, comedian, game show host *Dinah Manoff actress *Alden Marin painter, poet *Shannon Marketic model, Miss USA 1992 *Merrill Markoe writer *Nan Martin (deceased) actress *Walter Matthau (deceased) actor *Matthew McConaughey actor *John C. McGinley actor *Scott Menville voice actor, singer *Reggie Miller retired NBA player *Brian Moore (deceased) Northern Ireland-Canadian novelist, screenwriter, journalist *Eddie Murphy actor *Bill Murray actor, comedian N *Olivia Newton-John Australian singer, actress *Jack Nicholson actor *Nick Nolte actor O *Merle Oberon (deceased) actress *Carroll O'Connor (deceased) actor *Edna May Oliver (deceased) actress *Tatum O'Neal actress *Roy Orbison (deceased) country/rockabilly singer-songwriter, guitarist P *Jimmy Page British guitarist; Led Zeppelin *Brad Paisley country music singer *Gary Patterson artist *Sean Penn actor, director *William Phipps actor, film producer *Pink singer *Brad Pitt actor *Eve Plumb actress *Victoria Principal actress *Tom Petty (deceased) American musician; Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers Q *Kathleen Quinlan actress *Martha Quinn actress, original MTV VJ and Sirius satellite radio show host R *Prem Rawat Indian American inspirational speaker and former guru *Robert Redford actor, director *Nick Richards singer *Rihanna singer/songwriter, actress, model, fashion designer *Linda Ronstadt singer *Axl Rose singer *Edward P. Roski chief executive officer and chairman, Majestic Realty Co. *Diana Ross singer, actress *Katharine Ross actress *Rick Rubin record producer; co-president, Columbia Records *Kurt Russell actor S *Meredith Salenger actress *Tom Schaar skateboarder *George C. Scott (deceased) actor *Jane Seymour British actress *Tom Shadyac director *Charlie Sheen actor *Martin Sheen actor *Shwayze singer *Frank Sinatra (deceased) singer, actor *Grace Slick singer *Jaden Smith actor *Suzanne Somers actress, entrepreneur *David Spade actor, comedian *Britney Spears singer, actress *Steven Spielberg director *Rick Springfield Australian-American singer and actor *Paul Stader (deceased) actor and stuntman *Sylvester Stallone actor *John Stamos actor *Barbara Stanwyck (deceased) actress *Rod Steiger (deceased) actor *Donald Sterling businessman; owner of Los Angeles Clippers *Jeffrey Stibel entrepreneur *Sting British singer and composer *Yvonne Strahovski Australian actress *Barbra Streisand singer, actress *Dominique Swain actress *Gloria Swanson (deceased) actress T *Charlize Theron South African-American actress *Jonathan Taylor Thomas actor *Sandi Thom singer *John Travolta actor *Cicely Tyson actress V *Dick Van Dyke actor, comedian *Eddie Van Halen guitarist; Van Halen *Vince Van Patten television presenter *Emmanuel Villaume conductor *Andrew von Oeyen concert pianist W *Rachel Ward actress *Kimberly Williams-Paisley actress *Bruce Willis actor *Flip Wilson (deceased) comedian, actor, host of The Flip Wilson Show *William Wyler (deceased) director Z *Roxana Zal actress See also * List of people from California References Category:People from Malibu, California Category:Lists of people by city in the United States Category:Lists of people from California